1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a grip device and an image photographing apparatus having the grip device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a general image photographing apparatus includes a hand grip 2 securely fixed to one side of a main body 1 to wrap the back of a hand so that the image photographing apparatus can be easily held in the hand when capturing images. The main body 1 includes a plurality of buttons 3 disposed at appropriate positions thereof to enable a user to input manipulation signals.
In order to take a high angle shot using the general image photographing apparatus, a user may hold the main body 1 by putting his or her hand H (FIGS. 2A and 2B) inside the hand grip 2 to wrap the back of the hand as illustrated in FIG. 2A.
To change from a high angle shot to a low angle shot, the user needs to remove his or her hand H from the hand grip 2 and then reposition the image photographing apparatus again in order to manipulate the plurality of buttons 3 in a manner suitable for the low angle shot. Conversely, to change from a low angle shot to a high angle shot, the user also needs to remove his or her hand H from the hand grip 2 and then reposition the image photographing apparatus again. As a result, continuous image capture is difficult in order to change the camera position.